Najarin's Birthday
by Chaos Evans
Summary: It's Najarin's birthday and the Overworlders are throwing him a party that he doesn't want.


**Author's Note**

**Well, this has been sitting on my laptop for about two years now, so I thought I would publish it and see what people think about it.**

**I might change some things later to make it more funny, if you have any suggestions or if you want to see a creature in this ,please feel free to send me your idea or write it in a review and I might put it in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Najarin's Birthday**

**Chapter One**

**The Party Begins **

Najarin was sitting in his study, hands on his face and his elbows on the desk. He has dreaded this day since the last solan, the day where almost every Overworlder came to his castle to see him. It was flattering at first, but after a 1,000 times, it get's a little annoying and every time more creatures came.

He tried to get out of it by saying he had too much work to do, that doing all that he could to keep the Tribe safe was more important than some silly party, but Maxxor said that the Overworld will survive one night without him keeping an eye on things. Najarin couldn't be mad at Maxxor for what he was doing, all he was doing was trying to make this party special for all the things Najarin has done for his fellow tribe mates, but if Maxxor only knew how much pain this day brings him, then he and everyone else would just leave him alone today.

Somebody began to knock on the door. "Come," at his word the door opened, and a young creature not even of age yet came in. She has hot pink skin, long blueish-white hair, and was wearing her silver armor that shined like the glowing stars in the night sky." Aivenna, how are you this evening?" he asked. Aivenna closed the door behind her and stepped forward.

"I'm fine, Owis asked me to tell you that all the guests are here and we're all set for the party. All that's left is you getting up and out of this dark room." The young warrior was showing her signature smile that could brighten up any creature's day. Najarin's gloomy mood lightened up a little bit at the sight of her warm, smile.

"Well, I best not keep them waiting any longer." He got up, walked towards Aivenna and they both went out of the room. They were walking to the dinning hall were the party was being held. As they were walking, Aivenna noticed Najarin's sad expression.

"Najarin, why do you not like your birthday parties?" Najarin gave her a sideways glance before answering her question.

"Every solan, it's the same thing, I must greet every guest, some I don't even know, set at a huge banquet where Maxxor will give a speech just like his father did and his father before him. Then there is the gifts, the unwrapping takes two hours, and last the dancing. Of course, the night does not end there, after the dancing everybody plays all kinds of games, make jokes, and talk to one another. It will last all night tell the sun comes up." Aivenna was about to say something, but before she could speak, they had arrived at the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was huge, it was the biggest room in the castle. There were blue and silver streamers hanging on the ceiling, some strange round things that looked like glowing balloons were floating in the air, and a band that consists of thirty musicians playing classical Overworld music. Najarin was right about there being more guest this solan. Not only were there Overworlders, but there were also Chaotic players as well.

"Najarin, I hope you will have some fun tonight." she said.

"I debate that will happen, but stranger things have happened before." He said. Aivenna felt bad for Najarin, but she did not know what to do about it.

Najarin was able to sensed what Aivenna was thinking, her thoughts did make him smile on the inside. She was probable the only one that actually know he didn't want a party, the party really was for everybody else. It sort of because a tradition over the solans where every creature had fun except for him. Seeing that the guest of honor had now came, two Overworld soldiers wearing their matching blue and white armor, blow their trumpets making all the creatures and humans look towards Najarin and Aivenna.

"Presenting the great Muge of the Overworld Tribe, Najarin!" one of the soldiers announced. Everybody clapped and cheered at the old muge. Najarin slowly shock his head like he wished they would all go away, only Aivenna noticed it.


End file.
